


cheers to the wish you were here (but you're not)

by JustDyadThings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo's Good Boy Sweater is Really Important, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, flashbacks to the past, mentions of heavy drinking -- they are at a bar all night, this also became more focused on ben solo's sweater more than what I intended, this felt angstier than what I had in mind but HEA guaranteed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDyadThings/pseuds/JustDyadThings
Summary: “How many fingers am I holding up?”“Uh, three?”Rey hit the table with the hand she was holding up, laughing so hard that she’s almost wheezing. “I had two fingers up, Ben! I think you’ve reached your limit.”Ben laughed along with her, shaking his head and taking a sip of water. Ben threw his head back to rest on the wall behind him, looking at Rey with droopy eyes. “I miss you, you know.”“Yeah, I know.”--A night of drinks led to feelings resurfacing and memories being brought back.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	cheers to the wish you were here (but you're not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvvyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/gifts).



> This is for Wholesome Reylo Content's fic exchange!  
> Based on IvvyQueen's prompt of "In vino veritas/drunken confessions"  
> I hope I did your prompt justice - this was really fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -  
> title based on Maroon 5's song "Memories" - I didn't notice how accurate that song would be for this fic until I was coming up for a title.

“Solo, you coming with us?” Poe hollered as he swung the door of Ben’s room open to ask him. Ben merely shook his head, not bothering to look up from the textbook he’s reading. “Come on man, it’s a Friday! It’s senior year - what are you studying so hard for? You pretty much already have a job lined up after graduation anyway.”   


“I’m fine here, thank you,” Ben gritted out, set on not going anywhere. “Besides, are you sure people even  _ want _ me there?”

Poe rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You talking about Rey?  _ You’re _ the one who was a dick to her, not the other way around, may I remind you. Just go with us and I won’t bother you the whole weekend.”

“Wow,” Ben drawled out, “a whole two days. Sure you can survive that?”

“Shut up, Solo. Let’s go out and try to get that stick off your ass.” Poe slammed the door close just as Ben was about to throw a stapler at his head. “We leave in ten, get ready!”

Sighing, Ben gingerly stood up to get ready for his apparent night out. He wasn’t in the mood to go out - he really wasn’t. As much as he’d hate to admit it, Poe’s right. In a way. He  _ is _ trying to avoid Rey, but not for the reason their friends think. How will he simply tell them that he couldn’t hang out with her because seeing her with a guy that isn’t him makes his heart feel like it’s burning into pieces?

Oh right, he can’t. Rey isn’t his — well not anymore, at least. He doesn’t have a right to feel jealous to see Rey with someone else. She’s clearly over him and he has to respect that. Which he does, really, he understands that she’s with someone else now. It doesn’t mean that his heart does, though.

He was rifling through his closet for something to wear when he happened upon his old black sweater. He didn’t even know he still had it, wearing it for the last time during his first year. Not wanting to put more thought into it, he grabbed the sweater and put it over his head.

He could use a little nostalgia.

— —

_ “This is mine now,” Rey rolling the sleeves of the huge sweater and sticking her tongue out at Ben. _

_ Ben stifled a laugh - seeing her in his soft black sweater enveloping her entire form, reaching the top of her knees with the sleeves rolled up to her wrists. “You look ridiculous.” _

_ Rey rolled her eyes, her lips twitching. “Shut up. Your sweaters have no right to be this comfortable. Are these made out of alpaca wool or something?” _

_ “It might be,” Ben answered, ruffling her hair as he walked by her to get out of his room. “Come on, we’re going to be late. Poe texted me that they’re at the mall already.” _

_ “Let them wait; they’re the reason why I have to make a wardrobe change anyway.” _

_ “I thought you liked their surprised?” Ben asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. _

_ Rey puffed out a breath, looking into a mirror to fix her hair into buns. “I  _ appreciated _ it but not the way my sweater is now sprinkled with paint. Not to mention that’s one of my favorite sweaters.” She pouted, turning around as she became seemingly happy with her hair and following Ben out of his room. _

_ “Hm, understandable. It’s a good thing you have a new favorite sweater now, is it?” Ben smirked, pressing a kiss to her pouted lips. _

_ “Seems like I do.” _

— —

“Ben Solo, in the flesh, everybody!” Poe announced when he and Ben arrived at the bar, most of their friends already sitting at the table.

Hux raised an eyebrow at him, his meticulously sleek hair seemed to be ruffled; a sign that they were already well into more than a few drinks in. “What got you out of your little cave? No Star Trek reruns tonight?” He teased.

Ben rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the pitchers and pouring himself a glass of beer. “You  _ would _ know when the reruns are scheduled huh, Armie?” he shot back, making Hux’s cheeks tinge a little bit more pink than it already was. Teasing his ginger friend is really one of his favorite past times.

“Well, since I have accomplished a feat, shots are on me!” Poe called out, their whole table erupting in cheers. Ben took a look to see who was in their party: Poe’s boyfriend Finn, Hux and his girlfriend Gwen, and Rey’s roommate Rose and her sister Paige. In speaking of…

“Looking for Rey?” Finn asked, noticing that Ben was looking around the table with a frown. “Well, don’t bother. She’s out with her ‘boyfriend of the month’ tonight,” he explained, using air quotes, only making Ben frown deeper. 

He heard Rose ask Finn about some homework they have but Ben couldn’t really hear much of the conversation around him. What did Finn mean by that? Does Rey not have a stable boyfriend? It  _ has _ been a while since he’s actually talked to her, and she was dating some dude named Snap at that time. He couldn’t even call what they did as “talking” — more like Ben sneering something out of hurt and Rey shouting something at him.

Ben was merely brought back to focus when Poe arrived with their shots, a tray full of small cups. Gwen counted the cups and raised an eyebrow. “Why are there extra?”

“We’re all taking two shots, silly! Come on everyone, drink up!” Poe answered all too enthusiastically. They all grabbed two each — Vegas bombs, no less — “To Ben’s night out!” Poe cried out, making said man roll his eyes, before they all downed their shots.

“Oh look, the pool table’s open! Let’s go play pool!” Rose suggested, pointing at the table. They all agreed and partnered up; unfortunately, with an odd number of people, someone had to step out.

“It’s fine, I’ll just sit and watch,” Ben assured them when he volunteered to not play. Poe huffed and Ben put his hands up. “I promise, I’ll sit here and observe. Maybe call you out when you cheat,” he joked, winking at Poe.

“Whatever, Solo. But don’t you dare leave!”

“I won’t. I’m getting another drink. Any of you want something?”

They all shook their heads and Ben walked up to the bar, ordering himself a double rum and coke. He won’t admit it out loud, but he’s glad to be out. He really could use a drink, and somehow, Poe knew that and saw through all his bullshit excuses. Ben smiled to himself, knowing that his oldest friend  _ might _ be a dick, but they do look out for each other.

— —

_ “No, I don’t want your name tattooed on my ass, Dameron,” Ben scoffed, throwing a handful of grass at Poe. _

_ Rey giggled next to him. “Well how about binary stars?” _

_ Ben smiled cheekily, “I’d love that. But what would Poe be, if we have the stars?” _

_ “He could be the center, where our stars orbit.” _

_ “Hm, I like that idea. Still not on my ass, though,” Ben snorted. _

_ Rey hit his chest, rolling in the grass to face him. “Of course not! Maybe on our arms or something,” she smiled, and honestly, that smile could’ve blinded Ben yet he’d still be thankful for it. _

_ A groan was heard next to them. “Ugh, you guys are gross! We’re planning for a  _ friendship _ tattoo for  _ all  _ of us. I don’t want to be a third wheel to a couple tattoo with you two,” he whined, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes. _

_ “Awww, is  _ someone _ feeling a little left out?” Rey cooed, reaching out and fluffing Poe’s hair. “Don’t worry, college is right around the corner. Maybe you’ll find someone there.” Ben nodded along, patting Poe on the shoulder. _

_ “In all seriousness… what about the ball from Toy Story? I mean, that’s cute and we all loved that movie when we were kids. That’d make a cute friendship tattoo.” Ben suggested after they were all silent for a while. _

_ — — _

Ben rubbed his foot over his ankle where a small patch of ink lies, deep in thought. He was casually sipping his fourth drink as his friends’ second round of pool came to an end.

“Okay, that was my bad. Drinks are on me,” Hux mumbled as his team consisting of Rose and Finn lost. He came back with another round of shots for everyone - including Ben - and they were just finishing up on the drink when someone approached their group.

“Rey?!” Rose almost choked on her shot when she saw her roommate quietly walking in their direction.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’ll be with Mitaka,” Finn asked.

Rey shrugged, “I broke up with him.”

A chorus of “Aww” and “I’m sorry” was given to Rey but her eyes were scanning the group of people in front of her, searching for someone, before landing on Ben’s, who remained silent. 

“Here, babe, got you a beer,” Poe appeared at her side and kissed her cheek. She muttered a thanks and took it. “We’re playing pool. Want to join?”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll just… sit here.” Rey pulled a chair out across from Ben, who seemed speechless by what’s going on in front of him.

Poe looked at Ben with an eyebrow raised in question, silently asking him if he’s okay. He gave his friend what he hopes was a subtle nod, making him turn around to start another round of pool.

Ben gulped down the rest of his drink before facing Rey, who, it turns out, was already looking at him.

“Hi,” she greeted, a small smile on her face.

— —

_ “Why are you accepting that internship? They’re bad people, Ben, and you know that.” Rey asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. _

_ Ben clenched his jaw. The position at Snoke Capital Firm is  _ “the” _ internship for college students. They barely hire anyone who’s not a third year or graduating student, and for Ben to be offered this position in just his first year meant that he’s basically secured a full time investment banking job right out of graduation. _

_ “I need to take this job, Rey, and you know that. You know how hard I worked for this.” He argued, voice cold and hard. They’ve had this argument the moment he got the offer - and he just doesn’t understand why she can’t be supportive.  _

_ Rey sighed in defeat, walking towards him and holding his clenched fists in her hands for him to try to relax. It didn’t work. “Ben I know that, it’s just… this job is bad.  _ Everyone _ knows that. It’s infamous for a reason. We’ve met the people who worked there, remember? Your grandpa’s old colleagues.  _ God _ , they were such assholes, Ben. Please don’t be like them.” Rey was pleading at this point, tugging on his still clenched fists. _

_ “Well maybe I’m an asshole like them,” Ben snarked, making Rey gasp. She stared at him incredulously, not believing what he just said. She let go of his hands like it had burned her and took a step back. _

_ “Those people… insulted your mom, belittled me, and all but admitted to stealing money from millions of their clients and yet you… you agree with them?” She asked, horror struck into her face as Ben watched her with stone cold eyes. “You’re a monster.” _

_ With that, she left and slammed the door to his room, leaving him to stand frozen in that spot. It was after a couple of quiet minutes later that tears pricked Ben’s eyes and he whispered “Yes, I am” to an empty room. _

— —

“Hi…” Ben greeted her back cautiously, making her laugh. His heart leapt in his chest — it’s been a while since he’s heard that laugh directed at him.

“Is that a statement or a question?” Rey asked, grinning easily. 

It made Ben’s brows furrow but he shrugged and answered, “both.”

Rey smiled at that, taking a swig of her beer as she took in his appearance. “I see you’ve ditched the Patagonia vests and brought the old wardrobe out,” she nodded at his sweater and Ben felt his ears flame.

He ran a hand through his hair, hopefully ruffling it enough to hide his ears, and shrugged. Surely she already knows that he left Snoke in the middle of his third year internship that summer? Isn’t that why she’s talking to him again? “Well, I dropped the ‘Gonias along with Snoke so…” he trailed off, finishing the rest of his drink. Wow, why was that empty all of a sudden? He needs to slow down or else this night is going to get messy really quick.

Rey hummed, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I heard. How did that go for you?”

Ben took a long gulp of water that he - thankfully - ordered earlier in the night before answering. “As you can probably imagine, he wasn’t happy about it,” Rey smirked at that. “Went on a tirade about how I’ll never find an investment banking job that would make me as successful as he can. Mom was… relieved. Everyone that I know of was, actually, now that I think about it. Even Luke sent me a postcard from some remote island just to congratulate me.”

Rey snorted. “That sounds like Luke.” She took one last swig of her beer and it put it down empty. “Want another drink?”

Ben stood from his chair - a bit wobbly, but he’s  _ fine _ \- and nodded at Rey’s empty bottle. “Yeah, I’ll go get us some. Anything you want in particular?”

She shook her head, giving him her bottle. “Just another Bud Light, please.”

Ben smiled and went to the direction of the bar, leaving Rey to her thoughts. She noticed his glass of water and took it, sipping a little bit. “So, any particular reason why you ended things with Mitaka? It hasn’t even been a full month,” she heard Poe drawl out next to her, a smug grin on his face.

“I told you, I’m not even looking for anything serious. It’s senior year - maybe I just want to play around.”

“Oh, so it’s not because of a certain tall, brooding guy’s return to the good side that gave you a change of heart?” he shot at her, watching her cheeks flush. “I mean, this is the first conversation I’ve seen you guys had in a two years that didn’t involve sneers and screaming.”

Rey pondered his words for a moment, shrugging. “I don’t know, Poe. Maybe some people deserve second chances.”

Poe’s eyebrows shot up at that, but he couldn’t ask her further as Ben returned at that time, their drinks on both hands.

“Oh, buddy, I didn’t get to ask you. You want a drink?” Ben asked Poe.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks. We’re just finishing up our third round and then we’re thinking of going to a different bar, You guys want to go with us?”

Ben looked at Rey, who looked down at the beer bottle she’s holding and picked at the label. Ben took that as a no. He shook his head and smiled at Poe. “I think we’ll stay here for a while, it’s a bit more quiet than others.”

“Good call. You two need to talk anyway,” Poe added suggestively, making Ben frown. 

“No I meant like she just went through a break-up, I don’t know if she wants to go to a loud club.”

“Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, bud.” Poe clasped a hand at Ben’s shoulder and squeezed it. “We’re gonna finish up our game here.”

Still frowning, Ben turned around to see Rey chuckling at them. “What’s going on?” he asked her.

She shook her head and reached out with her hand but dropped it in the middle of their table, inches away from Ben’s. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter, seeming to look serious for a moment. “I’m proud of you too, you know.”

Ben smiled, a little bit sadly. “It’s okay to say ‘I told you so’, I won’t be mad.”

“No, Ben, it’s not that.” Rey took a deep breath and put her hand over his. “I think… I was too naive back then. I shouldn’t have left you like that… not when you needed me. I should have helped pull you away from them. I, uh, heard about your experiences,” her cheeks flushed, admitting to him that she’s been keeping tabs on him. Well, it’s not like he doesn’t do the same to her too. “And you were angry and miserable. But you overcame that and left them, Ben. That’s huge! People don’t just leave Snoke unscathed.”

Ben turned his hand over and squeezed hers lightly. “Thanks. I’m just sorry I realized that a couple years too late,” his voice was tinged with sadness and regret. “I… I hurt you. And mom, too. Well, even Poe was pissed for a second. The thing is, I hurt everyone important to me. I don’t deserve all of your kindness.”

Rey shook her head. “It’s never too late, Ben. At least you did the right thing now. Where are you going after graduation?” He shrugged, using his free hand to take a long sip of his drink.

“I might just take up mom on her offer.”

“At L&L Capital? That’s awesome! She also gave me an offer there, you know.”

Ben laughed. “Rey, we all knew how much you wanted to work with her. I would be surprised if you went with another firm.”

“Yeah well, now I have more reasons to accept it, right?”

Ben flushed and cast his eyes down to his drink, swirling the straw around. “Mhm. Anyway, I didn’t even ask you - how are you? Sorry to hear about your break-up.”

Rey coughed, surprised at the change in topic. “Oh. That. Thanks, I guess. I’m fine, really. Mitaka was just…” she waved her hand and trailed off.

Ben stayed silent, finishing his drink. He didn’t know where to go or what to say. But more importantly, he is starting to feel a buzz in his head and his surrounding just a little bit more blurry than he’s sure it is.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re drunk already, Solo,” she teased. “How many drinks have you had?”

“Hm? Like five, maybe? And a few shots here and there.”

“In that case, next round is on me,” she left him with a wink. Ben’s brow furrowed, checking his phone to see the time. He saw a text from Poe saying they’re at the bar two blocks down. Huh. He didn’t even notice that they left.

Rey came back a few minutes later, a bit too many drinks on her tray for just the two of them. “Whatcha got there, Rey?”

She laughed at his slightly slurred speech. “I got us their special shots for the night: Girls Scout Cookie shot and jolly rancher shot. And of course, a tequila shot for good measure.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at that. “You trying to get me drunk, Rey?” he joked.

“Well, I  _ am _ going through a break-up, you know. And maybe trying to make up for lost time?”

His playful grin turned down at that, his hands raking through his hair. “Rey, I’m sorry, again. I really am. I-”

Rey cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. “None of that, now. Come on, Solo, drink up! Or are you starting to become too much of a lightweight nowadays?”

“You’re  _ on _ , Kanata.”

— —

_ “Where are you?” Poe’s voice came on the phone, barely heard through the loud music around him. _

_ Ben glared at his phone, seeing the time was 1:24am. “Sleeping. Like a normal person.” _

_ “Come get your girlfriend here. She’s too drunk to stand.” _

_ “You know we broke up like, 2 months ago, right?” _

_ “Ben, please? It’s just me and her here and I’m not too sober myself either. I can’t carry her home.” _

_ “I think she made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want to see me.” _

_ “Jesus fuck, Ben, just get in here! At this point she might not even remember it was you who took her home. Please.” _

_ Ben scoffed, shaking his head off sleep. “Fine. Text me your address.” He hastily got dressed, putting on the first sweater he saw and scrambling to leave. _

_ He arrived at the bar they were at fifteen minutes later, immediately spotting Poe and Rey at a table by the door. Rey was slumped back to the seat while Poe has his head on his hands. “Oh thank goodness. Her limit and my limit aren’t even  _ close _ to each other and this girl drank alcohol like it’s water. I’m gonna get alcohol poisoning,” Poe blabbered off, slurring every other word. _

_ “Well, let’s go,” Ben said, slowly approaching Rey and trying to shake her awake. When she didn’t budge, he tugged on her arms to pull her into his chest. “Jesus, Poe, how much did she drink? Do you think she’ll be okay?” _

_ “Hm? She’ll be fine, let's just drop her off at her dorm.” _

_ Ben grunted as he stood up to scoop Rey off the chair, her limp form fitting snugly into him. Her head fell onto his chest and Ben couldn’t help but tuck a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. The moment didn’t escape Poe’s inebriated state. “You really hurt her, you know.” _

_ “Tell me something I don’t know, Dameron.” _

_ “I’m just… I’m just saying. Why waste what you two have?” _

_ Ben stayed silent, making his way to the door. “Let’s just go. It’s not getting any earlier.” He’s sure he heard Poe scoff but followed him gingerly as they made their way back to her dorm. Her roommate Rose opened the door at their knock, frowning at Rey’s state. _

_ “What happened to her?” she asked, looking between Poe and Ben. _

_ Ben placed her down on her bed and tucked her under the covers. “Tequila. Tequila happened to her.” Poe answered, swaying on his feet. _

_ The two of them talked about how much Rey has drank while Ben just sat on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. Her hand, for some reason, was clutching the edge of his sweater. He put his hand gently over hers, trying to get her to release his sweater. When she finally did, he stood up and placed a light, lingering kiss on her forehead. Poe and Rose were watching him but neither said a word as he wordlessly left the room and walked back to his own room. _

— —

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Ben squinted, not sure if Rey is joking or not. And maybe because he needs to squint to answer her. “Uh, three?”

Rey hit the table with the hand she was holding up, laughing so hard that she’s almost wheezing. “I had  _ two _ fingers up, Ben! I think you’ve reached your limit.”

Ben laughed along with her, shaking his head and taking a sip of water. Their laughter ceased after a few minutes, a comfortable silence falling upon them. Ben threw his head back to rest on the wall behind him, looking at Rey with droopy eyes. “I miss you, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Rey nodded, throwing back the last of her beer. “I never stopped missing you, even though it seemed like I did,” Ben continued. His cheeks were tinged a deep red, both from the confessions and his drunk state. “And I’m not just… not just saying this because I had a few too many drinks. It’s true.”

His hand shot out to grasp Rey’s again, who squeezed it back. “The feeling… the feeling’s mutual.” she swallowed, watching his eyes widen fractionally.

“But you’re not mine… not anymore,” Ben added, voice mournful and hanging his head. “You hate me… you think I’m a monster.” He snorted, lacking of humor and very much self-deprecating. “That’s because I am. I hurt you… I hurt mom, dad, Poe,  _ everyone _ I love.”

Rey saw his free hand clench around his beer bottle and was scared he’s actually going to shatter it. She took it in hers, threading her fingers with his. “Don’t say that… the Ben you were a couple of years ago and the Ben in front of me right now are two different people.” she squeezed both of his hands, making his eyes snap back to hers. “You changed, Ben. You’re back. I’ve heard about how you left Snoke and I’ve seen the change you went through in these past few months.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I was an asshole… I said some really mean things, Rey.” “Ben… earlier you asked about my break-up with Mitaka. I guess what I didn’t tell you was…” she took a deep breath, “I broke up with him - and all my other exes - because of one thing. They’re… they’re not you, Ben.”

Ben blinked, taking in her words. “W-what?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard Poe mention my unfortunate dating streak since last year?” she asked, but he only tilted his head. “I mean, you know how I dated a couple of guys, but it never really lasting? I guess what I want to say is, Ben, I really miss you. And I’m not just saying this because you left Snoke, but it’s the truth.”

“So all this time… you didn’t hate me?”

Rey’s brow furrowed, chewing on her lips. “I guess I’m not happy with the fact that you were with Snoke? But this past year Ben… there was something in you. You were different from when you started working for him. Back then you were just so angry all the time but now… you just seemed so sad. I should’ve went to you then.”

Ben inhaled deeply. “Yeah. I guess, by the end of my second year with Snoke last year, I just felt so  _ over _ it, like it was just weighing me down. My relationship with my mom and dad were just getting worse, I’m pushing my friends away… and my success be damned but I couldn’t take that any longer. I stuck around for a third one because honestly? I didn’t know what else to do. I think… seeing you with what’s his name - Snap? I think that encouraged me to get my shit together. Because if I can’t have you, I want to at least fix our friendship.”

She listened intently, running a thumb over his knuckles. “Well, what else are our matching tattoos good for? Friends forever, remember?”

Ben breathed in a laugh, nodding along. “Did Poe ever find out we had the binary stars tattoo done without him or…?” Rey giggled, shaking her head. “I wonder how he never notice. He’s must have seen it on our arms at some point. It’s only been 3 years of it.”

“Well you know Poe. He either noticed it and didn’t want to say something, or he just thought it was a coincidence we both have the same one.”

The lights in the bar started to flicker, making the two of them look around. “Gee, what time is it?” Ben asked, blinking. They’ve been sitting there for a while, long after their friends have left them.

Rey reluctantly let go of his hand to fish for her phone, the screen lighting up at her. “It’s almost 2am. Closing time,” she smirked. “Want to go home?”

“Ah, taking me home now, are we?” Ben teased, making her flush. “You can crash at our place instead, it’s closer. I don’t think we’re too drunk to walk.”

“Hm, sounds good. But don’t you dare to try anything, Solo,” she shot back, winking at him.

“As if. I’m probably gonna pass out the minute I hit the sheets.”

Rey giggled, standing up slowly. “Yeah, same.” she watched as Ben stood on his feet, swaying a little bit and grabbing the edge of the table. “You good?”   
“Yeah… just give me a moment,” he answered, blinking and shaking his head. “Ow, wrong move.” He took a deep breath and jugged the rest of his water. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s go?”

Rey took his arms and led him out the bar, the cool air hitting them on their way out. “Oh, Solo?”

“Hm?”

“You’re wearing my favorite sweater.”

Ben guffawed, swinging an arm over her shoulder to pull her close. “I seem to remember a certain  _ someone _ saying girls can only use the guy’s sweater if they’re  _ dating _ .”

Rey stopped walking abruptly, almost making Ben trip. She looked up at him with a bright smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Well in that case, I’m going to need to take your sweater back.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
